littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 811: A Christmas They Never Forgot
Plot Adam and Mary return to Walnut Grove for Christmas, and arrive at the Ingalls' just ahead of a fierce blizzard. The Ingalls, along with their friend, Hester Sue, spend the snowy Christmas Eve recalling favorite holiday memories. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Sue Anderson: Mary Ingalls Kendall * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Missy Francis: Cassandra Ingalls * Jason Bateman: James Ingalls * Wendi and Brenda Turnbaugh: Grace Ingalls * Dean Butler: Almanzo Wilder * Linwood Boomer: Adam Kendall * Ketty Lester: Hester-Sue Terhune * Matthew Laborteaux: Albert Quinn Ingalls * Victor French: Isaiah Edwards * Newell Alexander: Frederick Holbrook * Oliver Aubrey: Santa Claus * Vernon Barnwell: Boy #1 * Rodney Booker: Boy #2 * Dago Dimster: Young Royal * Don Dubbins: Master Hayes * Eddy C. Dyer: Mr. Terhune * Helbi Ziroe: Mrs. Terhune * Tom Lester: Mr. Wilder * Maggie Gwinn: Mrs. Wilder * Kathleen McNaughton: Emily * Kathy Pazoff: Young Eliza Jane * Sheri Strahl: Young Caroline * Jerry Supiran: Young Almanzo * Holly Villaire: Charlotte Holbrook * Alene Wilson: Young Hester-Sue * Rebecca Wolfe: Young Alice Wilder Trivia *Last appearances of Melissa Sue Anderson and Linwood Boomer. Quotes :Almanzo (while talking about a Christmas he had as a boy): There were lots of presents on Christmas morning, but none for Royal. I was sure my Pa was right, Santa Claus got mad at old Royal for poking around where he shouldn't have. Royal never said there wasn't a Santa after that. That was about the best Christmas I ever had. :Laura: And when did you stop believing in Santa Claus? :Almanzo: I never have. And you better not go poking around! ---- :Hester Sue (while talking about how her father dressed up as Santa in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve): You know, I never knew that was Papa until years later, after he was gone. And I still have that doll wrapped and put away. It's something I will never give up. :Caroline: I can see why that's a Christmas you'll never forget. :Hester Sue: And so is this one, because I'm with people I love. ---- :Hester Sue's flashback :Young Hester Sue: We ain't never gonna get anything like that. :Mother: Now, how do you know that, missy? :Young Hester Sue: Cuz I know. Cuz Santa Claus is white. :Father: Now, who told you that? :Young Hester Sue: Everybody knows that. :Father: I don't. Why, Santa Claus lives all the way in the North Pole. :Young Hester Sue: Then who was that in the store? :Father: That was just a man pretending. Why, nobody knows what the real Santa looks like. :Young Hester Sue: I do. He's a big jolly man, with a white beard and a white face. That's why we ain't never gonna get nothing good for Christmas! ---- :Hester Sue's flashback :Boy 2: Wishing is all you can do. :Boy 1: How do you know? I've been good! :Boy 2: You think Santa Claus cares if you're good? :Boy 1: Sure he does. :Boy 2: You'll learn when you get older. Santa don't bring nothing like that to black children. It's all for the whites. :Boy 1: How do you know that? :Boy 2: Just look at him! He's a white man! He takes care of his own. ---- :Caroline's flashback :Caroline's Mother: Caroline, darling, I can't stand to see you feeling this way. :Caroline: I miss Pa so bad. :Caroline's Mother: I know. So do I. :Caroline: No you don't! How could you miss Pa? :Caroline's Mother: Caroline... :Caroline: How could you miss him at all, and marry somebody else? :Caroline's Mother: Your stepfather is... :Caroline: Don't call him that! He'll never be my stepfather! I hate him! :Caroline's Mother: Don't say that! :Caroline: I do! I hate him! :Caroline's Mother: The other children don't feel that way. :Caroline: Yes they do! They're just afraid to say it! :Caroline's Mother: That's not true! Frederick is a fine man! :Frederick (walks in from the rain, smiling): I'm absolutely soaked. :(Caroline runs to her room) :Caroline's Mother: Frederick, I'm so sorry. :Frederick: She'll get over it. :Caroline's Mother: I'm not so sure she will. ---- :Charles: You know what? I'm glad we got snowed in. I mean, what more can a man ask for? A beautiful morning, a house full of loved ones and a brand-new scarf. :Caroline: Charles Ingalls! You peeked? :Charles: Well, of course I did. You're always telling me I act like a child. ---- Gallery Carolinejamesgirls.jpg 811ACTNF3.jpg 811ACTNF2.jpg 811ACTNF1.jpg 811ACTNF4.jpg 811ACTNF8.JPG 811ACTNF6.JPG 811ACTNF7.JPG 811ACTNF.jpg External links * IMDb * TV.com 811 811